Until Eternity Do Us Part
by axelfar
Summary: Bunny saved Jack from freezing to death during a winter storm in 1710 and they quickly fall in love. Unfortunately, Bunnymund is immortal and Jack is not. Using ancient pookan magic, Jack is able to reincarnate, but without the memories of his past life. Now on his fourth reincarnation, Jack must deal with that revelation as Aster reminds him of his previous lives. AU
1. A vow renewed

Snowflakes gently fell to the grown in the quiet town of Burgess on that early morning in late January. A storm the night before had left a thin blanket of snow across the landscape. It hadn't stuck to the roads, so commuters went about their business as usual. In a residential neighborhood, a young man of 16 stared out of his slightly frosted window at the sight, a small smile on his lips. _I love the snow, but I'm glad it there's not much of it. Can't go to the DMV if the roads need plowing. _Indeed, the only reason Jack was awake so early on a Saturday was because today was his birthday and his father had promised to take him to the DMV to get his learners permit. Jack had always wanted to drive, ever since he was just a little boy.

He turned away from the window and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As he was undressing, he caught sight of himself in the mirror. Brown eyes looked back at him before exploring his body. It was lanky and still undergoing puberty. He hoped he would get a growth spurt soon, sick of being short for his age. There was barely, if any, sign of body hair unless you counted pubic hair. Jack would have been more worried if he hadn't been gifted with a nice package. _At least some part of me is getting this puberty thing right. _He ran a hand through his brown hair and hopped into the shower. After getting dressed, he went downstairs and found his mother cooking breakfast. The smell of strawberry pancakes and hash browns filled his nose and made his mouth water. "Good morning, mom" he said to her, catching her attention.

"Oh, Jack, good morning. Happy birthday." She went up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks, mom" he said as he hugged her back.

"I made you your favorite breakfast, so I hope you're hungry" she said with a smile.

"Oh you know I am," he replied with a grin. "Can I dig in or do we have to wait for dad?"

"Your father should be up soon. You can go ahead and start eating." Jack didn't need to be told twice. His mother finished the rest of the pancakes and then sat down at the table to eat with her son. "Do you still want to go to the DMV today? It's not a very nice day to go out driving."

Jack swallowed the food in his mouth before replying. "Yeah, I'm just getting a permit and you know dad can drive in anything. I want to show it off to my friends at Moretti's tonight."

His mother gave a nod, but before she had a change to take a bite of her food the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour? Jack, did you invite a friend over?" Jack shook his head. His mother got up from her chair and walked over to the front door. She looked through the peephole and saw a tall tan man in a heavy green jacket standing on the front porch. From his spot at the kitchen table, Jack heard the door open followed by some quick footsteps as someone walked into the house.

"Sorry ta barge in like that, but it's bloody cold out there," said a very familiar Australian accent. "I'll never get used to it."

"Would you like some tea to warm you up?" Jack's mother offered. "I already boiled some water for coffee."

"I'd love some, if it's no trouble." His mother walked back into the kitchen, the house guest following behind her. "Ah, Jackie, just the bloke I wanted ta see."

Jack smiled. "Hey Bunny." Bunny, short for E. Aster Bunnymund, was the very handsome Australian who lived across the street from them. He had moved in when Jack was around 6 years old and had taken an instant liking to him. Bunny would give him sweets and play with him when his parents were too busy. He was like a brother to him. Jack had always wanted a sibling, preferably a sister, but his parents never had any more children. If Bunny hadn't been around, Jack knew he would've had a much lonelier childhood.

His parents didn't trust Bunny at first, though. He was very secretive about his personal life, and later on Jack figured out his parents though the Australian was predator. They were concerned that an adult man was giving so much attention to their only child. When Jack was eight, they forbid him from seeing their neighbor anymore. Upset at that prospect, Jack snuck out of his house and ran to Bunny's. The man simply talked Jack down and returned him home, explaining to his parents the situation. His parents fears vanished when Jack was returned and the Australian explained he had a fondness for Jack because he reminded him of the son he lost long ago. After that, they allowed Bunny to babysit Jack whenever they had to go out. Jack always had the most fun with him around.

As Jack hit puberty, he found his feelings for the man change from plutonic to sexual. He freaked out about it; being gay was not completely socially acceptable, even if it wasn't as bad as it used to be. The age difference only made it worse. There was no way he would be interested in Jack. Jack figured it was just a crush, and it would go away with time. That was two years ago and, if anything, his feelings for the man had only gotten stronger.

"So why are you paying me a visit so early in the morning? Come to give me a birthday present before anyone else?" he teased. The man chuckled and reached into one of his coat pockets.

"Actually, I am." A small blue box decorated with white snowflake patters and a white ribbon was placed on the kitchen table. Next to the ribbon was a tag that read "To: Jack, From: Aster".

"I was joking, you know…" Jack picked up the box and undid the bow. He took the top off and found a snowflake necklace inside. It was silver, and Jack couldn't tell if it was real silver or just painted that way, and was encrusted with gems that could either be diamonds or cubic zirconium. It also looked old, like it was some kind of family heirloom. "It's beautiful," Jack whispered without even realizing it. Something about it seemed so familiar, almost as if it had been made especially for him. He held it in his hand, looking closely at every intricate detail that was put into it. Jack's mother placed a hot cup of tea in front of Bunny.

"I thought ya might like it." He said with a smile. Jack looked up at Bunny and the sight of him at that moment made Jack want to give him a kiss and hug him close. He almost got out of his chair before the more logical part of his brain regained control. _Did I seriously almost just get up to kiss Bunny? And in front of my own mother too? _"I- I do. This is an awesome gift, Bunny. Thank you." Bunny's smile got bigger and Jack had to look away or else he would have gotten a very noticeable blush.

"It is very beautiful. Why don't you put it on, Jack?" his mother suggested.

"Okay." Jack put it on with ease, adding another layer of familiarity to it, and asked, "How do I look?"

"Beaut," replied Bunny, that same enchanting smile still on his face.

"It really suits you; it's almost as if it was made especially you. Aster, what did I tell you about spoiling my son?" Jack's mother playfully scolded the Australian.

"No worries, it was something I already had in my possession." He turned to Jack. "It's a protection charm, so no harm will come to ya."

"Protection…? Bunny, you worry about me too much." Jack stood up and walked the short distance to where Bunnymund was sitting. "And if this is your way of saying I'm going to be a bad driver, I'll just have you ride with me." He tried to make it sound like a threat, but he was too happy about the gift to care make it sound convincing.

"Well if he does join us, I hope he doesn't become a backseat driver," came the voice of Jack's father as he made his presence known. Everyone greeted him with a "good morning" that he reciprocated. He took a seat next to his wife and after kissing her good morning asked, "So why are you here so early, Aster?"

"Just came to drop off Jack's gift while I could. I, uh, have some business to take care of back in Australia and am leaving later today." Jack was surprised by this sudden news, and a part of him instantly got upset at having to be apart from him so soon.

"Wait, you're leaving already? Why? For how long?" Aster smiled at Jack. The teen had sat back down earlier, but had scooted his chair closer.

"It was rather sudden, but I got a call last night about it from headquarters. Booked a flight for this afternoon. It's why I dropped by so early to give Jackie his present. I'll be gone until April. Ya know, my usual."

It was no big secret that whenever Lent started, Bunnymund would return to Australia for business and not return until a week or two after Easter. While Bunnymund's exact line of work was still shrouded in mystery, he did divulge that he had investments in chocolate production, egg collection, paints, and exotic flora. Jack always disliked this time apart because he always felt happier with Bunny around. That, and it felt like he was forced to give up time with Bunny for Lent. Jack must have been pouting at the thought because Bunny ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't worry, Jackie, I'll be back before ya know it. The day after Easter, in fact."

"You better bring me back some more of that chocolate I like."

Aster gave a small laugh, "I always do. Just brush yer teeth afterward so ya don't get cavities. Ya don't want ta upset the Tooth Fairy."

"I think I can handle her wrath, but I'll brush them anyway," Jack joked.

"So, Aster, would you like to stay for breakfast?" asked Jack's mother. Bunny shook his head no.

"I'd love to, but I have to go pack and get ready. Don't worry about housesitting this time, I got someone to take care of it." Bunny finished drinking his tea. "I've got to get going now, thanks for the tea."

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" asked Jack's father. "I can drive you there after I bring Jack back from the DMV."

"No, I've already called ahead for a taxi." Bunny stood up and adjusted his jacket. "Thanks for the offer, though. I'll see ya all in a few weeks."

"Have a safe flight." Jack's mother waved him goodbye.

"Have a naughty," said Jack's father in jest. Jack frowned a bit at that and stood up to escort Bunny to the door.

"I'm going to miss you," Jack said quietly.

"I know. I'll miss you, too. I'll write to you when I can." Bunny hugged Jack tightly. "Stay safe. I'll see you sooner than you think." The Australian man never did say bye to Jack when he was leaving. Instead, he would say things like "see ya soon", "I'll see you later", or "'Till next time". It was one of the many subtle things Jack had picked up on over the years. Bunny stepped out the door and walked over to his house. Jack watched him go and only closed the door when Bunny closed his. Jack made his way back to the kitchen, taking a seat at the table. His father had grabbed a plate of breakfast and was busy eating.

"So, Jack," he said between bites, "what did Mr. Bunnymund give you?" Jack raised the necklace up so his father could get a better look at it. "A necklace? Odd gift for a teenage boy."

"It looks really expensive, too. I hope it's not real silver and diamonds," his mother added. She moved out of her seat and stood next to Jack, getting a close look at his gift.

"Does it matter if it is or isn't?" asked Jack as his mother inspected the necklace, "it was Bunny's choice to give it to me."

"That's the problem, Jack. He's always giving you such expensive gifts. It's not normal for a man his age to dote on you like this."

"Mom, not this again. He's a cool guy, not some creepy old man. Can we please not discuss this on my birthday?"

His mother gave a small sigh and let go of the necklace. "Okay." Bunny had always given Jack really nice presents for his birthday and Christmas. The previous Christmas he had given Jack a brand new computer. Of course Jack had no problem with it, but his parents always felt that it was excessive.

"I was half-expecting him to have gotten you a car," said Jack's father.

"Don't even joke about that, Henry. Jack, I know that look. You're not allowed to ask Mr. Bunnymund for a car."

"Well what if I just _suggest _it?" he asked slyly.

"No. If you want a car you will work for one, and you can only get one once you have your license," his father said.

"Well then hurry up and finish eating so we can go get my learners permit," Jack whined. "We're already going to be waiting for hours there, and I want to come back before dark."

"I know the DMV can take a while, but with this weather I doubt there will be many people there. Anyway, I'm almost done eating, so go get everything ready."

"Yes!" Jack practically fist pumped into the air. He did, however, jump up from his seat and race up to his room to get his jacket and necessary documents. _I'm getting a permit and showing it to my friends tonight!_

* * *

Moretti's was a small local Italian restaurant that Jack and his friends liked to visit on occasion. It was equidistant from their homes and served really good pizza; the perfect location to celebrate Jack's birthday. They had all agreed to meet there around 6 to have dinner together. Jack was instantly greeted by a server as he walked into the old red brick building.

"Hello, welcome to Moretti's. Table for one?" she asked. Jack shook his head.

"Actually, I'm meeting up with some friends. They should be here already." He quickly surveyed the area to see if he could spot them. There were a few tables visible on the left and right side of the small entrance lobby. Jack didn't see them there so he figured they must be seated elsewhere.

"Yes, one group did mention a fourth. If you would please follow me," said the server with a smile. Jack took a moment to look at her name tag.

"Sure thing, Susan," he replied as he followed her into the restaurant. Although the interior had been somewhat redone, it was still easy to tell the place was originally a warehouse back during the steel days. Tables and chairs were situated around the center and there were booths lined up against the walls. The restaurant was moderately busy for their evening rush. Jack spotted his friends in one of the booths; they were looking over their menus.

"Hey, guys!" he called out as he and Susan reached them. A long blond-haired girl was the first to greet him.

"Jack! Happy birthday!" she said, getting up from her seat and giving Jack tight a hug. A girl with unruly red hair joined in on the hug.

"Happy burthdey! Hiccup, come join in on the groop hug!" she said in her Scottish accent to the brown haired teen still seated at the booth.

"I think I'll pass on that and just give him a handshake."

"Don't make me get my frying pan…" warned the blond.

"Okay, but just a quick one." He got up from his seat, embracing the other three for a few seconds. "Happy birthday, Jack." Hiccup sat down next to the blond and Jack next to the red-head.

"Let your server know what you want when he comes around with your drinks. Enjoy your stay at Moretti's." With a smile and a wave, Susan left them to look over their menus.

"I'm glad your mother let you come, Rapunzel. It's good to know she doesn't totally hate me."

"Oh, she doesn't hate you, Jack," she said, running a hand through her long golden hair. "She just thinks you're a bad influence with all your pranks. You know she still hasn't forgiven you for the time in 3rd grade when you almost got gum in my hair."

"Hey, that would have been a great prank if the substitute teacher hadn't set it off early." Jack picked up his menu and looked over the selection.

"Well now she's more worried about you or Hiccup stealing me away from her. It's getting harder and harder to convince her that we're not double dating. As if I would date either of you."

"Hey, I would make a great boyfriend," joked Jack. "I would make you laugh all the time and we'd always have fun."

"I hope you don't expect Merida and I to become a couple," Hiccup interjected.

"Don't even talk to me about dating." Merida tossed her menu back on the table. "Me maw's been on me arse about finding a boyfriend. Wants me to date some of the sons of the campaign donors. Can yoo believe that?"

Hiccup nodded his head. "My dad has taught me enough about politics to know how ugly it really is." Their attention then turned to the approaching server carrying their drinks.

"Okay, so one regular cola, one cherry cola, and a water. Oh, hello. What can I get for you?" he asked Jack as he placed each drink on the table.

"I'll have a root beer, please."

"Certainly, and are you all ready to order?"

Hiccup answered, "Yeah, we'll have an extra-large pizza, half meat lovers, half vegetarian."

"The pizza will take 15 minutes; would you like to start with an appetizer?"

"No, thank you." The server finished writing down the order and left.

"So Jack," asked Merida, "did yoo get yer drivers permit todey?"

"Yep!" Jack said with excitement as he dug out his wallet and pulled out his permit. "On my first try, too. No need for applause." No applause came, but they did congratulate him.

"So, what did your parents give you for your birthday?" Rapunzel asked. Jack's friends had already given him his gifts the day before at school.

Jack noded. "They got me my own bank account. Said it was time I learned to handle my own finances. I'm pretty sure it was my dad's idea because my mom did give me a new jacket."

"Did Mr. Bunnymund at least give you something cool?" Hiccup questioned. Jack gave a smile and fought to keep a blush from forming.

"Yeah, he got me this." Jack opened up his jacket to reveal the snowflake necklace he was wearing. All three stared at it in disbelief. Rapunzel was the first to speak.

"It's gorgeous, Jack."

Merida leaned over for a closer look. "That's real silver… and real diamonds! Jack, this necklace must be worth a fortune. Be careful with it." Jack had a suspicion it was the real thing, but hadn't wanted to believe it. It would make it a gift you give a lover, and Jack didn't want to get his hopes up.

"Don't be silly, he wouldn't give me that valuable a gift. Besides, this is something he already had on hand."

"I know what real rare minerals look like. Me maw made sure o' that. And that," she said, pointing at the necklace, "is 100% real." Jack grasped it in his hand, intently looking it over. He had been so happy at getting the gift he hadn't bothered to question Bunny about it. Was it too much? It was probably a valuable family heirloom for all he knew. He'd have to ask Bunny in April when he came back from Australia.

"Did he tell you why he got it for you?" Hiccup asked. "Jewelry is usually a romantic gift."

"He said it was a protection charm, to keep me safe. You know he's a worrywart and after the terrorist attacks, he's been more concerned about my well-being." Hiccup didn't seem satisfied with that answer and seemed to be thinking something over, as if he was putting the pieces of a jigsaw puzzle together. He looked at Merida and they shared a look.

"Oh, that's so sweet. It's always the thought that counts and it shows he wants you safe. Right, Hiccup?" Rapunzel elbowed him in the ribs for a response.

"Y-yeah. Must be some Australian tradition." Jack gave Rapunzel a quick thank you in body language. None of his friends knew he was gay, much less that he was in love with Bunny. It wasn't that he didn't trust them; he just didn't know how they would react. They had been his friends since practically kindergarten. He didn't want to lose any of them; he treasured their friendship. Sometimes he wondered if they knew and didn't say anything because they wanted to wait until Jack felt comfortable enough to tell them himself. Jack didn't act flamboyant or did anything stereotypically gay, but he still worried he would be found out.

The conversation thankfully changed to other things and soon they were all laughing and having a good time. Their pizza came and went, but right as they were in the middle of a conversation, something unexpected happened.

"And then the dogs start talking to 'im, like in the trailers, and the whole scene only lasts like 10 seconds…" Merida stopped talking when a group of servers brought out a huge plate of tiramisu with Neapolitan ice cream on the side. Before anyone could say anything, the servers burst into song.

Tanti auguri a te  
Tanti auguri a te  
Tanti auguri Jack  
Tanti auguri a te!

Once they finished their song, they blew their noisemakers. Jack let out a laugh.

"Okay, who ratted me out to the birthday patrol?" His friends looked at each other as if asking the same thing. "Guys?"

Susan gave an answer. "Another customer told us it was your birthday and has paid for your meal and dessert. Enjoy, and thank you for visiting Moretti's!" The servers turned to leave, but Jack stopped them.

"Wait! Which customer?" Susan dismissed the other servers.

"He wishes to remain anonymous."

"He?" asked Jack. Susan's smile faltered slightly, but returned with full force.

"Or she. Enjoy your meal and let me know if you need anything else. And happy birthday." Susan left, leaving a still-quiet in their booth. Jack was busy looking around the restaurant, trying to find someone he recognized.

"Mr. Bunnymund sure does spoil you a lot," Hiccup said as he took a slice of tiramisu. Jack snapped his attention back at him.

"Um, he left for Australia earlier today. He couldn't have paid for this." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at that.

"He could have paid for it beforehand. Did you tell him you were coming here?"

"Well, yeah…" A small blush worked its way onto his cheeks.

"Well that answers that. Now start eating before Merida takes it all."

Jack looked over and saw the girl stuffing her face.

"Whot? Eiduh eet it oh I will," she said with her mouth full. Jack cracked a smile and grabbed a slice, along with a large serving of ice cream.

* * *

It was around 9pm when the bus reached Jack's stop, located a block from his home.

"Thanks for the ride" he said to the driver and stepped out into the cold winter night. Jack began walking to his house, the sound of the bus driving away fading into the distance. Streetlights dimly illuminated the sidewalk while everything else was shrouded in shadow. There was no wind and everything was rather quiet. Even so, Jack felt like something was off. He stopped walking for a moment, looking around to check his surroundings. There was not a soul in sight but he couldn't help thinking that someone was watching him. Jack resumed walking, albeit at a faster pace. As he was about to reach his house, a voice called out to him, nearly causing him to scream.

"Evening, Jackie." Standing not half a meter behind him was Bunny, hands in his jacket pockets.

"B-Bunny?! Don't scare me like that!" Jack put a hand over his heart, feeling it race and trying to calm it down. "And what are you doing here? You're supposed to be in Australia!"

"Well if ya don't want me here, I guess I'll just leave." Bunny said nonchalantly and turned to walk away.

"What? No! Bunny… I'm glad you're here, I really am, but why are you here?" After the initial shock, Jack really was happy to see Bunny again so soon. Bunnymund turned back around, a smile on his face that both eradiated warmth and deviousness.

"Well I couldn't rightly leave without giving ya part two of yer present."

"Part 2?" mumbled Jack. The necklace had been more than enough, but Jack wasn't going to turn down more gifts. And didn't the free meal count as part 2? As he was thinking about all this, Bunny closed the space between them.

"I want you to know that no matter what happens from here on out, I'll always be here for you; like I always have and always will be." The way Bunny said those words, so kind and gentle and full of love, made something within Jack shed a single tear.

"Bunny, what are you talking about?" he asked, confused about why he suddenly felt this rush of emotions. Bunny reached up and gently wiped the tear away.

"I've been keeping secrets from ya, luv. I promise I'll explain everything after Easter." Bunny gently cupped Jack's face with one hand. Jack felt his face heat up and wondered if he was dreaming this. _Luv. He called me luv. Oh God, he's leaning in. Is he going to kiss me?! _Jack didn't have to wait long for an answer before Bunny's lips met his. _He's kissing me! He's really kissing me! He does like me "that way"! Yes! Yes! Oh, right, I should probably focus on the kiss. _

Jack's arms had already found themselves wrapped around Bunny's waist. Bunny had wasted no time in pressing Jack as close to him as possible. The kiss that had started out gentle had evolved into a fierier passionate one. Jack kept up to the best of his abilities. The kiss had been going on for about 15 seconds before Bunny pulled back from it. In his haze of joy, Jack had tried to initiate another one but Bunny let go of him and put some space between them.

"Sorry, kinda let that kiss get out of hand."

"Yeah, you should make it up to me by giving me another one."

Bunny chuckled and moved off the sidewalk so he was standing on a lawn instead. "Ya always were a cheeky larrikin, but I still love you for it. Happy birthday, Jackie."

Bunny tapped the ground with his foot and a hole in the earth opened up beneath him. The hole swallowed him up in an instant and just as suddenly as it had appeared, the hole closed up. Jack stared dumbfounded at the ground. His mind; which before had been filled with questions, hope, excitement, very naughty things, doubts, and confusion; was now devoid of any thought. A single purple flower was the only sign that anything had happened at all. Jack continued staring at it until his brain finally decided to start working again.

_Okay, so Bunny kissed me, and then was swallowed up by the earth. My friends must have drugged my pizza. Or that tiramisu was drugged. Yes, I am most likely drugged up right now. And that flower was always there, growing… in the middle of winter… after a snowstorm… _Jack gave a sigh and walked the short distance to his house. _Yep, I've gone off the deep end. A complete lunatic. _Jack paused outside the front door and looked up at the sky. The moon shined brightly high up above him. _Yep, so loony that I should be the man in the moon. _And with that final thought, Jack took out his keys, opened the door, and went inside.


	2. Our fifth meeting

The following weeks passed by without incident. Jack kept up with his school work, hung out with his friends, and bugged his parents for driving lessons. Everything seemed pretty normal, except for the fact Jack's mind would constantly drift back to that night Bunny kissed him. If he had been kissed at all. Bunny pulling his disappearing act poured cold water over Jack's dream come true. To make matters worse, his hormones had turned his dreams against him…

_Jack let out a moan as Bunny found a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. He let out another one as Bunny moved to his collarbone. "I love the sounds ya make when I touch you." Bunny moved back up to give Jack a kiss. "But they're not loud enough. How about I make you scream?"_

_A loud cry rang out as Bunny bit into a spot on his collarbone. They were both half naked from the waist up, but not for much longer. Skilled fingers quickly undid the adolescence's belt along with his pants button and zipper. The pants fell down and were discarded in an instant. A pair of boxers was the only thing now separating Jack's erection from Aster's touch._

_"Bunny…" he whimpered. His hands were exploring every part of Bunnymund's back, needing to touch and never getting enough. Jack suddenly felt himself being pushed down. He landed on a bed, Bunny above him sporting a sexy, mischievous grin. His underwear was gone in a flash, cock now fully exposed and begging for attention._

_"Yer beautiful, luv, and yer all mine." Bunny brought his lips in for another heated kiss, his hand trailing down Jack's stomach until it reached his member and took hold of it. Jack leaned into the touch, desiring more contact. Bunnymund left a trail of kisses from Jack's jaw, down his chest, stomach, and stopped right before reaching the tip of his manhood. "Tell me how much you want it."_

_A deep red blush spread across the young man's face. He looked down and saw the handsome Australian man's mouth painstakingly close to his throbbing dick. "God, Bunny, I want this so much. I've been waiting ages for it. I want you to suck me off, and then I want to ride your cock."_

_Aster smiled at the answer, rewarding Jack with a nice long lick from his base to his tip. Jack moaned and arched his back when Bunny took him fully into his experienced mouth. He worked his way up and down the shaft. Jack's legs stretched out on the bed in pleasure and his hands grasped Bunny's hair. He had set slow starting pace, familiarizing himself with Jack's length and finding its most sensitive spots._

_"Bunny, faster…" The older man complied and picked up the pace. The warm mouth felt wonderful around Jack's cock. The sight of Bunny sucking him off was erotic beyond words and just made him hornier. He was moaning regularly now, sweat forming at his brow. The pleasure he was feeling was becoming too much to bare; Jack would not last much longer. "Bunny, I'm getting close."_

_Bunnymund responded by speeding up his ministrations. Jack cried out in ecstasy and gripped Bunny's hair tightly. He felt his climax coming. "Bunny, I'm gonna cum!"_

_He closed his eyes and ripped out Bunny's hair, only slightly aware that large bunny ears had extended outward from the action, as he came._

Jack woke up to yet another pair of wet underwear. It was the third time that week it had happened. _Not again. Is this just going to keep happening until Bunny comes home? Today is Easter, and Bunny said he would be back in April. Tomorrow's April, so Bunny should be back sometime next week. _Jack got out of bed and headed to the shower to clean up the evidence of last night's dream. Thankfully he didn't meet either of his parents on the way to the bathroom. As the hot water hit his body, Jack let his thoughts wander yet again to Bunnymund.

_Did that kiss really happen? I can't just ask Bunny about it, can I? No, that would make things awkward between us. He sees me as a son, not as a lover. He'd hate me if I even implied it. But, what if by some miracle he did actually kiss me?_

"Why can't this be easy!" exclaimed Jack with frustration. The only response he received was the sound of the shower running. There were no easy answers to any of his questions. With a sigh, he finished up his shower and headed back to his room. He got halfway in before he spotted the present on his bed. A large Easter egg rested on top of Jack's pillow. He went and picked it up, closely examining the drawing painted onto its surface. The base coloring was baby blue, with golden daffodils adorning the edges, with Jack's face in the center. The teen slowly made his way over to the bed, gently picking up the egg for a closer look. There was no doubt the egg was hand-painted. Careful detail was put into every brush stroke, no matter how miniscule. The Jack on the egg was a realistic and accurate depiction of himself. He was facing slightly to the left and staring in the same direction with a look of joy and affection. Green laurels formed an oval border for his image. Strange calligraphy, most likely another language, was written under it in black. Jack turned the egg over. A grey furred rabbit with green glasses adorned the other side. He was looking mostly to the right with the same expression the painted Jack had; strange letters were also written underneath.

_Weird. Is this supposed to be the Easter Bunny? Why does he look so familiar? Why paint me on an egg with him? Why bother painting it at all? Who did this and how did it get here? _Jack looked around his room, hoping to find any answers to his questions. He knew his parents hadn't done it. His father often joked that he could draw the best stick figures in town; and his mother, although skilled at drawing, was nowhere near this professional in her artwork. But if it wasn't them, that meant someone had snuck into his room and left the egg there. Jack never locked his windows because he felt safe on the second floor. Someone would have to use a ladder to reach them, making a lot of noise in the process; the thought of some stranger sneaking in sent shivers down his spine. Jack quickly locked the windows, checking outside for anyone suspicious. When he saw nothing out of the ordinary, he turned his attention back to the egg. The reasonable part of his brain told him to get rid of it, but the emotional part told him to keep it. Something about the egg just emanated a mysterious warmth. It was painted with love; Jack couldn't just throw it away. He put it back on the bed; he would deal with it later. Right now, he needed to finish getting ready. He was meeting his friends at the park.

* * *

Burgess Park was an average sized park located in the south part of town. It also hosted the yearly Burgess Easter egg hunt. Families had already arrived at the park, waiting for the event to begin. It was a perfect day for an Easter egg hunt. The weather was warm, a nice change from the cold temperatures from a few days ago. A gentle breeze was also blowing, bringing a small chilling reminder that winter was not yet fully gone. The sun kept it in check, looming overhead in a cloudless sky.

Jack made his way through the park, passing by all the excited little kids eager to start looking for eggs. He smiled remembering his time egg hunting as a kid. He competed against his friends to see who could collect the most eggs. Jack would always win; he had a knack for finding them.

"Jack, over here!" a voice called out to him, rousing him from his thoughts. Rapunzel was waving him over from a short distance away. Beside her was Merida trying to control her triplet brothers. Jack made his way over to them.

"I know yer bored, but the egg hunt will begin in a few minutes," Merida told her brothers. "Jack, can yoo tell 'em a story to keep 'em entertained? They like stories."

"Yeah, tell us a story!" one of them said.

"Make it full of excitement!" said another.

"And action!" said the third.

Jack pretended to think it over. "Well, I might have one story." The three brothers leaned in close. They really liked Jack because he was a prankster like they were. Jack also had a way with children, being able to bring a smile to their faces or banish away their fears.

"Once upon a time, there was a planet somewhere in the Milky Way Galaxy where there lived a mighty warrior race. They were tasked with protecting the light in the universe, and fighting those who would snuff it out. The race was known as the Pooka, and through their bravery and heroics, they brought peace to the galaxy. This peace was known as the Golden Age, ruled over by a wise royal family, the Lunars. But then, one day, that peace came to an end. The Pooka had locked up the minions of the darkness, known as fearlings, in a prison, and a general was tasked with guarding it. This general had helped the Pooka many times before, and was highly respected. But guarding that prison wore down on him, and one day he was tricked into letting them go free. The fearlings consumed the general and left him a twisted hollowed shell of his former self. He was now a monster of the night, set on destroying the light and bringing fear to the galaxy. He had become Pitch Black."

The three brothers listened intently as Jack not only told the story, but acted it out as well. Merida and Rapunzel listened in too, despite having heard the story several times.

"Pitch began attacking world after world, turning people into fearlings and snuffing out the light. The Pooka rose up to stop him, battling his fearling armies. Many other races joined in the fight, united in an effort to stop the nightmare king. They succeeded in pushing his forces back, but then Pitch did something horrible. Knowing he could never win as long as the Pooka were around, he launched a surprise attack on their home world. The Pooka fought valiantly, but in the end they lost. Only a single warrior had survived. The last of the Pooka, Ostre, was granted the most sacred of gifts by the royal family: immortality. They knew while even one single Pooka remained alive, there was hope of stopping Pitch. Ostre set out to the ruins of his home world to collect the sacred weapons of his people. When Pitch learned that a single Pooka had survived and was now immortal, he went mad with fury and attacked the royal family. Only the Lunar son managed to escape. Pitch went after him, but Ostre arrived just in time. Pitch had shot down the Lunar son's ship onto a moon and Ostre rammed his ship into Pitches. They ended up crash landing on a deserted planet, and an epic battle ensued. Ostre, now armed with powerful weapons and magics, clashed with the nightmare king. They were evenly matched, meeting blow for blow, but Pitch had a trick up his sleeve. He could sense the fear in Oster's heart, the fear of being alone forever. He started manipulating that fear, urging him to join his side. Oster felt that fear turn into rage, and he attacked Pitch with a wild frenzy. Pitch didn't stand a chance and was now one blow away from death, but before Ostre could finish him off, the Lunar son called down to him from the moon above the planet. He told Ostre not to kill Pitch, or else Ostre would become the new nightmare king. Pitch had been seeping his power into the Pooka during the fight, as a way to change hosts. Lunar's words brought him to his senses and he actually got a good look at his surroundings. A man lay beaten on the ground, but it was not Pitch, it was the general, staring back with eyes full of sorrow, begging for forgiveness. Ostre took a look at himself and saw that darkness was enveloping his body, ready to claim it at a moment's notice. He heard it speak, telling him to kill, get revenge. Ostre fought with it, cried out for help. He could feel himself slipping. The Lunar son came to his aid. He took away his desire to kill Pitch by making him immortal. "I'm sorry" he heard, and when he turned to look, he saw the general, now up on his feet. The darkness was seeping back into him. A moment later Pitch Black was back. He gloated that this was better than his original plan, but the Lunar son told him he was now a prisoner of this planet, with Ostre as his guard. And if he tried to change hosts again, the general would simply be his new guard. They had no spaceships so they were stranded on that planet. Pitch vowed to escape, and disappeared into the darkness of the world. And so the Pooka kept watch, making sure Pitch didn't escape. Millennia passed, and the world became populated. Pitch would take advantage of their fear, and Ostre would spread hope. The planet they landed on was Earth, and they remain here to this day. The end."

As Jack finished the story, a whistle rang out signaling the mayor was about to start the Easter egg hunt. Merida's three brothers raced over with their baskets to the starting area.

"That was a great story, Jack. Thanks for keeping 'em entertained for a bit."

"No problem. I think Bunny tells it better though." It was a story Bunny had told him once when he was babysitting, so of course he told the story to his friends the next day and they re-enacted it on the playground.

"Nonsense!" said Rapunzel. "The way you told it was perfect. You really made it feel like we were there."

Jack looked over to the starting area trying to catch a glimpse of Hiccup. His father was the mayor, so he was helping him out today. A huge crowd of people blocked his view of anything.

"Hey, Merida, will your brothers be okay by themselves?"

"The wee devils? They could face a bear and be alright. I'd be more worried about the other weans not getting any eggs." A cool breeze blew by, feeling nice on Jack's skin. Merida opened up the cooler, taking out a soda and passing it to him. "Course now we have to wait for them before we can start our picnic. Don't suppose yoo got any more stories to pass the time?"

Jack took a sip of his soda before replying. "Actually, I do. That story has a second part to it. It's more of a romance story, though."

"Oh, why did you never tell it to us before? I love romance stories!" Rapunzel scooted closer, eager to hear the tale.

"Right, well, this takes place about 300 years ago. Since the last story, Ostre has been roaming the Earth, spreading hope and keeping Pitch in check. He has made friends, but he always has to watch them grow old and die. For this very reason, he never allowed himself to fall in love. But one day, while doing his rounds out in a snowstorm, he comes across a young lady in the snow. She was near death so he took her to his home. When she woke up, he asked her what she was doing out in such a terrible storm. She said she had run away from home because her father was forcing her to marry. Ostre nursed her back to health and then dropped her off at a nearby town. She insisted she repay him for his kindness by helping him with his work. Ostre agreed she could help him out for two weeks. During that time they became good friends. When the two weeks were up, she left and asked if she could help out again sometime. Ostre agreed she could help out next year. But before long, Ostre began to worry for her as she was all alone in a strange city. He started doing periodic checkups, and then frequent visits, before setting on regular meetings. Soon enough Ostre realized he was falling in love with her. This pained him, but not because she did not love him back. If anything, she loved him just as much. But Ostre was immortal, and she was not. If he pursued this relationship, it would not last long. It would only lead to heartbreak. He was going to break things off, but before he could, he was asked for his hand in marriage. She was certain he was the one, and vowed to stay with him forever. Ostre couldn't tell her no, so he agreed. They were wed and lived a happy life together. During that time, Ostre begged the Lunar son to make his love immortal, but he did not. Lunar told Ostre that only those who have given a huge sacrifice are worthy of immortality. So Ostre searched the Earth for other ways to keep his love alive. He didn't find anything, so he grew desperate. He knew of a Pooka soul binding spell. It was known as the "we go together pact". If one Pooka in the pact dies, the other does as well. It was reserved for the most serious of relationships, were one can't live without the other. It was to spare them the agony of continuing on in life alone. It was also unbreakable. Since Ostre was immortal, his love's death would not kill him. He did not know if the bond would grant her immortality as well, or force her to come back as some incorporeal being. It could do nothing at all, but he had to try. He told her of his plans and she agreed. The soul binding was done and they continued living their lives. Eventually, she grew old and passed away. Ostre grieved, blaming himself for being unable to keep her alive, and for allowing himself to love. A year later, Ostre felt like the hole his love had left had been refilled. He could sense her, she was alive! But, something was wrong. It felt like her, but different. He searched around, using the bond between them, and found a newborn. The bond had forced his love to reincarnate. Overcome with joy, he vowed to keep her safe and approach her when she was old enough. When she was 16, he revealed himself. Unfortunately, she did not remember him, nor anything about her past life. All was not hopeless, though. Her memories were gone, but her soul was still bound to his. Everything about him still held an air of familiarity to her. Ostre vowed to have her fall in love with him again, along with every time she reincarnated. Ostre was no longer alone, and their vows rang ever true; 'Until eternity do us part."

"Oh, that's so beautiful! True love conquers all, even death!" Rapunzel lay down on the blanket and hugged her hair. "So romantic."

"Why didn't Ostre's love have a name?" asked Merida. "Seems like something major to leave oot."

"Well," started Jack, "I asked Bunny about that. He said her name kept changing with each incarnation so they dropped it all together from the story."

"That's just havering. Yoo cannae have a love story withoot the love interest havin' a name."

"Hey, don't blame me," responded Jack, "I'm just telling the story the way I heard it. Not even Bunny knows what her name was. I think he told me once her nickname was Snowflake, because she was always reborn in winter."

Another gentle, cool breeze blew by, carrying with it the sound of the children enjoying the egg hunt. Jack watched as Merida's brothers worked as a team to quickly gather up as many eggs as they could. Event officials kept them within the designated area. The Easter egg hunt was split into two areas: One for children five and over, were the eggs were harder to find; and one for four and bellow, were the eggs were easily scattered around the grass. Jack turned his attention to that area, seeing parents help their children find eggs by pointing out their location. Someone in a light pink bunny suit was hopping around, leaving more eggs for the children to pick up.

"Hey look, it's the Easter Bunny," Jack pointed out with glee. It was fun to see how bad some of the costumes were. It's like no one ever put any effort into them.

"I feel sorry for whoever got stuck with Easter Bunny duty. Who decided on that color anyway? They should have gone with something like peach, or brown, or… or…" Jack's gaze went out of focus, his mind trying to grasp something just out of reach. "Or soft bluish gray fur that feels heavenly to the touch…"

"Jack, are you okay?" Jack snapped out of his trance at the sound of Rapunzel's voice. She had sat back up and was giving Jack a worried look. Merida had moved to his side without him even noticing.

"Uh, yeah. I'm fine. Just zoned out there for a second." He gave one of his signature smiles, hoping to calm them down. Merida didn't seem convinced.

"Are yoo sure you donnae want to lie down?"

"No, I'm fine. See? I'm not going to pass out." To prove his point, Jack stood up, walked around their picnic area, and sat back down. "I'm 100 percent a-okay."

This eased his friends' worry. Jack had passed out twice in his life after going into a trance-like state. He didn't know what caused them, they had randomly happened while on a field trip and during a history class. Before he passed out, he had visions of a war being waged; of a teary-eyed medic calling his name; a group of uniformed men holding guns; a girl crying for her parents. His friends had been there both times, and Jack was thankful for that. He was comforted by them when he had come to. They told him he would talk during his trance, but Jack didn't remember saying anything. He got checked out by doctors and they didn't find anything out of the ordinary. Thankfully, he hadn't had another incident like that happen since.

The three of them continued talking, keeping watch over the children as they carried on with their egg hunt. After about half an hour, things started to wind down. Merida's brothers had come back with three very full baskets containing a variety of eggs. Some were plastic and held candy; others were chocolate wrapped in foil. Jack spotted some hand painted eggs; their design oddly familiar. Before he could examine them closely, the 'Easter Bunny' came over to sit with them.

"Man, this thing gets hot quick," Hiccup said as he took off the costume's head. He set it down on the blanket, along with the basket he was carrying.

"That's a nice look for you, Hiccup." Jack teased. "Pink is really your color." Hiccup gave a half smile but was interrupted before he could make a comeback.

"Just a while ago you said it was a terrible color. That it should be, what did he say Merida?"

"A believe he said gray that was soft to the touch." They both burst into laughter. Jack felt his cheeks heat up, not noticing the look Hiccup was giving him.

"Well it is soft, but it's not my costume so I didn't pick the color." As if to prove his point, he extended out a paw for them to feel. Only Rapunzel reached out to touch it.

"Why are yoo wearing it? I dinae think your da would make you be the Easter Bunny." Jack was also curious as to why Hiccup was wearing the costume.

"The lady who usually does it had a last minute family emergency. I offered to fill in. Anyway, I'm going to go change out of this thing. I stopped by to give you guys the leftover Easter eggs in my basket."

In the basket were three candy eggs, one of solid chocolate, one of chocolate and caramel, and one of chocolate and peanut butter. Hiccup reached in and gave one to Rapunzel and Merida, before starting to walk away.

"Hey, don't I get one? I was just joking about pink being your color!" Hiccup stopped walking, turning back to look at Jack.

"Didn't you get your Easter Egg already?" he asked, confusion evident in his voice. Jack was equally confused for a moment, before remembering the Easter egg he found that morning in his bedroom.

"Wait, that was you? What are you doing leaving eggs in my room?"

"I didn't leave anything in your room. I haven't been to your house since Wednesday." He walked back over to the picnic blanket, taking a seat next to them.

"But then, how did you know I got an Easter egg?" Rapunzel and Merida watched on in silence, both wondering what exactly was going on.

"Because you find an Easter egg every year. Haven't you noticed that?"

"Don't be ridiculous, I didn't find one last year!" A short pause. "Oh, wait, I did. Well there was the year…" Jack thought back to every Easter he could. In every one, he had found at least one Easter egg.

_Wait, why haven't I realize this before? Was it just so natural for me to find them that I didn't take notice? They were always in places where it seemed they had been forgotten. But then, the eggs were so beautifully painted, how could anybody not have remembered them? Could it be that someone had been leaving them for me to find? No, that's crazy! Who would go to that effort? It makes no sense._

"I guess I do find them every year, but this year's different. I found the egg on my bed's pillow. My face was painted on to it, so it was _definitely _meant for me."

"Are you sure your parents didn't leave it for you?" Rapunzel asked. Jack shook his head.

"It was painted so realistically it looked like a photograph of me. It couldn't have been them. I even asked if someone came by and they said no. I didn't tell them about the egg because I didn't want them to freak."

"Yoo should 'ave. It sounds like yoo 'ave a stalker. If she breaks into yer room to leave gifts, what will she do next?"

"She?" Jack asked skeptically. "How do you know it's a girl?"

"No one goes to that much effort on something if they dinae have romantic interest. Did she leave a clue to who she is?" Jack thought it over, but nothing came to mind.

"No, no note, no anything."

"Not even on the egg?"

"Well…" He remembered the foreign writing written on it, but it wasn't helpful if he couldn't read what it said. "It had some strange symbols on it, like it was another language, and the Easter Bunny was drawn on the back."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Hiccup got up, putting the rabbit head back on and picking up his basket as well. "I'm sure there's a simple explanation for it."

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"The Easter Bunny gave it to yoo," said one of Merida's brothers like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack turned his attention to the three of them. They were beside Merida, counting their haul.

"He just said he didn't," Jack pointed out.

"No, not him, the _real _Easter Bunny." He decided to play along with it, for their sake.

"Why do you say that?"

"A girl in our class last year hurt her leg the day before Easter. Her family took her to the hospital and she was sad she had to spend Easter there, missing out on the egg hunt. She said that night she had a dream about going egg hunting with the actual Easter Bunny, and when she woke up, she found an egg next to her. She brought it in to show everybody. It was hand-painted with her favorite flowers."

"Well there's your explanation. I'll be back once I get this costume off; you can start the picnic now, if you want." Hiccup left, making his way over to the tent set up for the city officials running the event. Something was bugging Jack about Hiccup. The way he had been acting recently made Jack feel like he knew something Jack didn't. Hiccup was always quick to figure things out, but he would let you figure things out on your own.

_What in the world does he know that he wants me to find out on my own?_

* * *

Jack stared at the egg for the hundredth time, hoping to find any clues about its painter. It was now midafternoon and Jack was back in his room. A slight breeze blew in through the open window. Jack was on his back in bed, hands delicately holding the egg. He kept focusing on the drawing of the Easter Bunny, wondering how a rabbit could not only hold a paintbrush, but paint masterpieces on eggs as well.

_Why am I even contemplating this? There are more rational explanations than 'the Easter Bunny did it'._

Jack gave a sigh and got out of bed, leaving the egg in his place. He needed to stop thinking about it. The more he thought about it, the more he actually started to believe it. He went downstairs hoping to distract his mind with some TV. As he got to the bottom step, the phone started ringing. Since he was the only one in the house, he went to pick it up.

"Hello?"

"Jack! Just the bloke I wanted to have a chinwag with."

Jack could recognize that accent anywhere. "Bunny! You sound tired. Are you at the airport?" He heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"No, I'm at my house. Come over here so I can give ya a hug already."

"Seriously? You better be over there or you're getting pranked the next time we meet."

Bunny let out a laugh. "I'm over here, don't worry. Now hurry up, there's a lot to talk about."

Jack hung up the phone and grabbed his keys before heading out the door, making sure to lock it. He sprinted the rest of the way to Bunny's house and knocked on the door.

"It's open," came Bunny's voice from inside the house. Jack quickly turned the knob, stepping inside. Bunny was sitting on the living room couch, eyes locked on Jack. He was wearing what appeared to be green robes with intricate gold hems, along with green, gold-rimmed glasses. He was barefoot, showing off his large feet. Jack looked him over, trying to figure out where he'd seen that outfit before.

"That's an… interesting look for you, Bunny." The man smiled, patting the seat next to him.

"It's something I've had for ages. I figured it's about time I started wearing it again." Jack sat down next to Bunny, surprised when he put his arm around him. Jack decided not to comment on it, mostly because he liked it. "So how have you been, Jackie? Staying out of trouble?"

"Unfortunately. High school administrators can't take a joke. School sucks in general, but at least I've got my friends to help me through it." Bunnymund gave a nod. "Other than that, I've been fine. My dad has been teaching me to drive on weekends. I'm a natural at it, if I do say so myself." Bunny let out a small laugh, leaning down to give Jack a hug. He eagerly hugged back.

"I missed you, Bunny."

"I know Snowflake, I missed you, too." _Snowflake? _Jack had never heard Bunny call him that before. _Come to think of it, that's the nickname of the girl from the story…_

"Would you like some tea?" Bunnymund asked as they pulled apart.

"Sure." There was already a teapot and cups with teabags upon a serving tray placed on the coffee table. Bunny poured hot water into the cups, handing one to Jack. He thanked Bunny for the tea, blowing on it a bit before taking a sip. "So how was Australia?"

Bunnymund took a long drink of his tea before answering.

"It was… busy, but it was another successful year." Jack remained quiet. He really wanted to ask about what happened the night of his birthday, but didn't know how to bring it up. Bunny wasn't making it any easier. He was acting like nothing happened. Bunnymund was also quiet, contemplating his next move as well. This quiet persisted for a minute before Jack could stand it no longer.

"I found an Easter egg in my room today. I don't know who put it there; it's got me worried I have some stalker." It was the best topic he could come up with to break the silence.

"It was me," Bunny said nonchalantly.

Jack blinked. Clearly he couldn't have heard that right. "What?"

"I painted the egg and left it in yer room." Jack took a moment to process the information.

"Wait, you've been here all day? You really freaked me out with that stunt!"

"I've been all over the place today, mate," he said with a yawn. "It was the last Easter you'd get any eggs from me, so I wanted it to be special."

By this point, Jack was utterly confused. It must have been evident on his face because Bunnymund put down his cup of tea and adjusted his position so he looking at Jack more directly.

"Jack, I'm the Easter Bunny." Jack just stared at him like he had gone nuts.

"Yeah, and I'm Santa Clause. You feeling okay, Aster?"

Bunny gave a sigh as he stood up, walking over to the window and closing the blinds.

"Try not to freak out too much," was Bunny's only warning before he started to change. Jack stared in shock as the man he loved began transforming into a giant rabbit. His black hair grew shorter and turned gray, blending with the fur growing on his face. His ears moved to the top of his head and elongated. Hands shifted into paws with pads as feet grew longer and furrier. The whole process took about 10 seconds, but it only took one second for Jack's mind to overload.

_Bunny's a bunny. Bunny's a _giant_bunny. The Easter Bunny. How is this possible? This can't be real!_

Aster took a step forward and Jack tried to back up, hitting the back of the couch.

"It's okay, luv. I won't hurt ya. It's still me."

_Luv? Did he call me luv again? What the fuck is going on!?_

"You? I don't know who you are! I thought you were my friend and then you go and tell me you've been keeping this from me for years! What else don't I know about you?!" Jack shouted in question, his finger pointing at him.

Aster gave a pained expression. "I'm sorry I had to keep it from ya. You weren't ready to know the truth yet. I promise I won't keep anything from you anymore."

"How do I know you'll keep that promise?"

"I'm already keeping it. I told ya on yer birthday that I would explain everything."

"That… that really happened? I didn't dream or hallucinate that?" Jack felt a sense of relieve wash over him knowing he wasn't crazy. Aster cautiously walked over to where Jack was sitting.

"It did, and I meant every word I said." He sat back down next to Jack, who had calmed down somewhat.

"So then, we really did kiss. Are you in love with me?" he asked timidly. Aster reached over and moved Jack into his lap. Jack gave a small squeak of protest but didn't move to stop him. His arms wrapped around the teen in an embrace.

"I love ya with all my heart." Jack felt Aster start to move his chin on his hair. He felt himself inexplicably relax.

"How long have you loved me?" Jack asked him.

"For nearly 300 hundred years." Once again, Jack was confused.

"Bunny, I've been confused all day. Can you please stop being mysterious and just tell me what's going on?"

"I wasn't trying to be. I don't want to overload ya with huge revelations all at once."

"Well I went from freaking out to being in your arms in the span of a few seconds, so I think I can handle it." Aster went quiet, but continued chinning Jack.

"Remember those stories I told you when you were younger, about Ostre?"

"Yeah."

"Well those were real stories about me. I used my German name for them so you wouldn't get suspicious. Like any story, there were some alterations, embellishments, and omissions, but I basically told you the story of my life."

And then everything clicked.

"But if you're in love with me… and you're Ostre, then…" Jack's trembling hand went to his snowflake necklace. He felt the weight of the past suddenly crash into his mind, releasing some long dormant memories.

"You're the fourth reincarnation of my lover, Jackson Overland."

* * *

Surprise! Yep, this is a reincarnation fic. Next chapter starts the main plot. This story will update every Wednesday and I'll update the description when chapter 3 is posted. Sorry for the wall of text story Jack told, but it will be important later.

Oh, and thanks for the reviews!


	3. Our first meeting

Sorry for the two week delay, I was busy with work and I burned through my buffer. A note on this chapter: Bunny has a German accent because he hangs around Germany during this time period. Why he switches to an Australian accent is explained in later chapters.

* * *

Jack didn't know what to feel in that moment. A battle of conflicting emotions raged inside him with no signs of stopping any time soon. He silently sat in Aster's embrace, contemplating everything that had been said to him.

"Yer taking this much better than the other times," he said in a soothing tone. Jack just stayed quiet. "I know yer going to need some time to fully come to terms with it, and I'll be here to answer any questions ya have." Aster continued to lovingly hold him, trying to calm his inner turmoil.

"How much of the story is true?" Jack finally asked, voice just above a whisper. Aster hugged him tighter.

"Other than you being a girl, it's mostly true. I had to cut out a lot of stuff or you could start remembering too soon."

"But, you said she- I wouldn't remember anything after her- my reincarnation."

"Not at first, no," he answered. "After your second reincarnation, you did start to remember bits and pieces. You learned a way to transfer memories into your soul."

"So then, those times I passed out…?" He let the question hang in the air.

"It was your soul remembering a traumatic event. It's the reason I kept telling you not to go to Gettysburg."

"Bunny… did I fight in the Battle of Gettysburg?"

The Pooka gave a long sigh. "Yes, you've fought in the American Revolutionary War, the American Civil War, and World War II."

That explained why Jack had another memory relapse during history class. They were discussing the prosecution of Jews in Nazi occupied Poland.

"But don't you dare think about going off to Afghanistan," Aster sternly warned him.

"Why?" He let go of Jack. The teen, however, stayed on his lap, refusing to move.

"I think it would be better if I help you remember things in order, rather than jump around everywhere. It's time I told you the real story of how E. Aster Bunnymund met and fell in love with Jackson Overland."

Jack got off Aster's lap, taking a seat next to him instead.

"It all began back in the winter of 1710…"

* * *

It was a cold and unforgiving day out in the Pennsylvania wilderness. A late January snow storm was on the fast track to becoming a blizzard. A lone figure was brazing the elements, not letting the bitter weather stop him from reaching his destination. He shivered, his cloak not providing much protection from the howling wind. He did not know how far he was from Philadelphia; he only knew if he stopped now, he would surely die. It was difficult to see anything far ahead of him, the snow having dropped the visibility down considerably. The road was getting harder and harder to make out as well. The man, only 16, kept up his pace.

In another part of the woods, Aster was also out in the storm; waiting for his informant to arrive. He was bundled up in a large, heavy green coat, but still shivering a bit. His head and feet were still left exposed to the harsh elements. He hated being out in the open in his true form for too long, but his informant had insisted on it. He also hated the cold, but this was at least warmer than meeting someplace in the Artic. After a few minutes of waiting, the informant finally arrived.

"Lord Winter," Aster greeted with a small bow.

"Guardian of Hope." The embodiment of winter gave a bow as well. He looked like an old man with his long white beard and flowing white hair. He wore a light blue coat that went down to the ground, thick white fur covering the sleeves and edges of it. On his head was a light blue ushanka with a simple white snowflake at the center. In his hand he held a staff formed from ancient glacial ice.

"What news have you of Pitch?"

"He is growing desperate after the French's defeat at Malplaquet. It is looking less likely that the French throne will unify with that of Spain. Their fear is vanishing and Pitch is losing power. He is in Spain right now, making the Two Crowns fear a possible loss to the Great Alliance."

"Using their fear to help them fight. He's a crafty one, but two can play at that game. The Great Alliance hopes for a quick end to the War of Spanish Succession, and I can keep that hope burning." Winter went to stroke his beard, mind deep in concentration.

"I am not one to question my elders, but I am curious if it is wise to interfere in this war. The mortals are merely fighting over issues of power."

"You don't know humans as well as I do, Winter. They've set up a sort of balance of power. If that balance is disturbed, it could cause chaos, and Pitch would use that chaos to spread fear and gain power. I have no choice but to interfere now that Pitch has taken an active role." Winter gave Aster an acknowledging nod.

"Very well, but I shall remain a neutral party in the matter… for the most part." He raised his staff, calling off the blizzard he had summoned for the meeting. Instantly the wind died down and the snow stopped falling.

"If you get any more news about Pitch, let me know." Winter gave him a nod.

"Guardian, I have one more thing to say before I take my leave." Aster gave him his full attention, waiting for him to continue. "I chose this spot for our meeting because it was remote and far from the eyes of Pitch's minions, but it seems a child wandered into my blizzard." Aster's ears instantly perked up at the mention of a child.

"A child? Where?" He strained his ears to locate any sound of them.

"About 500 paces to the east. He has collapsed from the cold. It is too late for me to help him, but your hope and spring warmth might still have a chance." Winter's staff pointed the way before he vanished in a flurry of snow.

Without a second thought, Aster raced in that direction hoping to get to the boy in time. The pooka had his ears at attention for even the slightest sound. He dodged trees with ease, pausing every so often to quickly scan the area for the boy. Soon he came to a section of cleared woods, most likely for a road that was now well hidden beneath the snow. However, there was no sign that anybody had been traveling on it. Aster was about to keep going, when he tripped over something buried in the snow. His face fell flat into the snow with a soft plop, cursing it and everything cold. Aster turned to see what had made him fall, and let out a small gasp when he saw a boy now partially exposed from his snowy tomb. Disregarding his less than graceful fall, he checked him over. The child was actually an adolescent male, most likely around marrying age. His skin had turned deadly pale and even blue in his extremities. He was still breathing, but it was very shallow. Aster had to strain to hear his heartbeat.

Quickly tapping his foot against the ground, Aster opened up a tunnel and picked up the teen as gently as he could. Once inside the tunnel, he closed it and held him close. Hypothermia was tricky to deal with. The teen had to be gradually warmed up, otherwise his body would go into shock and he would die. But if he was too cold, the warming process would take too long and he would still die. Aster hoped there was still time to save him. Guilt tugged at his very core. It was his idea to move his meeting with Winter from the Arctic to someplace warmer. Winter still got to choose the location, but if Aster hadn't insisted on someplace else, this boy would not have gotten caught in one of Winter's blizzards.

"You'll be okay. Just hang in there." He took care to keep the teen's chest warm, slowly moving deeper into the tunnel, away from the cold. He made the slow journey back to his Warren, grateful that the young man was still breathing. His skin was looking less pale and his heartbeat was growing louder. The trip didn't take too long, 20 minutes at the most, because the tunnels were enchanted to shorten distances. The full warmth of the Warren greeted them at the end of the tunnel. Aster wasted no time in hurrying to his home, a burrow dug into the side of a large hill. He was grateful he hadn't put in any doors; it would have made carrying the teen and opening them a real burden. He lived by himself and there was no real reason to close off any room.

Cursing himself for not having a guest room, Aster took the teen into his bedroom and laid him down on his bed. The pooka then took off his extra clothes, the heat of the Warren becoming too much to bear. He considered putting them on the teen, but there was still the risk of him going into shock. Aster left the room in search of his staff. Over the millennia, he had learned how to harness the power of spring, and his staff had the power to not only make the plants grow, but to warm entire regions. It was easy enough to use it to warm someone up. He found his staff in the study, propped up against the wall by a desk. It was made of solid gold with an egg-shaped orb at the top, decorated with emeralds, rubies, and diamonds. He had forged it during the Hellenistic period, with the help of Hephaestus.

He returned to the bedroom with it, noticing the teenage boy's breathing was back to normal. He touched his skin, finding it still much too cold. Gently waving the staff over him, Aster used his power to measure the teen's internal temperature. It was much colder than what was normal for a human. He quickly undressed him; it would be easier to warm the teen evenly without clothes in the way. Focusing his power, he used his staff to raise his temperature. It was a different process than simply warming the air. This involved warming specific parts of human anatomy, like his skin and his blood. Aster paid special attention to his fingers and toes, making sure they warmed up first. They gradually went from their bluish tint to a healthy white. After half an hour his body was back to a normal temperature. Aster pulled the covers over him, but stayed at his bedside. He would keep watch; just to make sure he was okay. This wasn't the first time the pooka had done this, but it had been centuries since he last did.

He had brought in a chair to sit on, and after a while he began to think of what he would do when the teen woke up. He would obviously have questions, none of which Aster could answer truthfully. He had vowed to keep face to face interactions with humans to a minimum. It never ended well for an immortal to constantly interact with humans. He had first-hand experience with that and it was not something he cared to revisit; instead he lived out of the public's eyes, content with being a myth, legend, or just a footnote in some story.

Of course someone in the Holy Roman Empire had somehow figured out his alias as the goddess Ēostre and seen him transform back into his pooka form, and started up the whole "Osterhase" thing. Aster never did figure out who found out his secret, but he was pretty sure Tsar Lunar had something to do with it. The tsar kept suggesting Aster should tackle on a holiday along with his duties as the Herald of Spring. He somehow got the Christian holiday Pasch, although the Deutsch renamed it Ostern in his honor. The English seemed to like him too, choosing to use Easter instead of Pasch; although they called him the Easter _Bunny _instead of the Easter Hare. The English were a weird bunch, and their language was just as odd. Aster had a hard time learning it because it was as if Deutsch and Lingua Latina had a baby and competed over what language to teach it. He had learned many languages during his time on Earth, and there were others that had been more problematic, but English was this millennia's 'just make up your mind already' language.

He wondered if the teen spoke English. Aster was slightly out of practice with it, and would need to brush up on it. He held out hope that he spoke Deutsch, like some of the settlers who came to Pennsylvania. There was also the chance that he didn't speak either of them, and if Aster didn't know the language, that would make things more complicated.

The teen stirred and Aster tensed. He relaxed when it turned out he was just moving into a different sleeping position. The pooka needed time to change into a human form before the teen woke up. Being greeted by a giant rabbit-like creature wasn't the best way to wake up from a near-death experience. It would just add to the list of questions the teen would ask. Of course, Aster had a few of his own that he wanted answered.

Two hours passed without incident. Aster decided his patient would be okay on his own, so he went to do some work around the Warren. It was around the time that he was making dinner that his guest awoke.

The first thing Jackson noticed when regaining consciousness was that he was warm. He was lying on something soft and comfortable, most likely a bed. He still had his eyes closed, trying to remember what had happened. He was traveling in the snow when the storm got worse. He was the coldest he'd ever been in his life and he couldn't stop shivering. He remembered falling and then everything went dark. Jackson slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed was that the ceiling made out of dirt. Light was pouring into the room from a strange fixture, which Jackson assumed was sunlight. He moved his head, seeing that the entire room was also made out of dirt. There was some furniture; an armoire opposite the four-poster bed, bedside tables, and a bookshelf filled with books. As he sat up, he noticed that he was naked and quickly wrapped the bed covers over his body. He spotted his clothes neatly folded on top of a chair next to the bed. Quickly snatching them up, he paused before putting them on when he noticed there was no door. Mindful of being seen naked more than necessary, he did his best to get dressed under the covers. Once he was properly dressed, with the exception of his boots, he decided to seek out his rescuer.

Jackson exited the room, making his way into a long hallway. The hallway was also made of dirt, making him realize that the house was probably dug into the side of some hill. He passed a few rooms, none of which had a door. The smell of food reached his nose, causing his stomach to growl. Jackson hadn't eaten much in the past two days. He followed the smell a short distance to the kitchen, stopping in his tracks when he saw the cook.

Aster heard when the teen's stomach had growled, cursing himself for not keeping a better ear on his guest. He had no time to change into human form before he would arrive. He hoped he wouldn't freak out too much. Sure enough, a few seconds later he walked into the kitchen. His eyes went straight to Aster, who was cooking a soup by the stove.

"I'm glad you're awake. You're just in time for dinner."

Jackson just kept staring, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. A giant rabbit-like creature was a few feet away from him, cooking dinner, and had just spoken in German.

"Did I die? Am I in Hell?" he asked.

_So he speaks English after all. At least he's taking it better than most people I come across. _Aster shook his head.

"You are not in Hell. Come, sit. I made soup." He reached over to a cupboard and picked up a bowl, filling it with soup. He set it down on the small table in the room, along with a spoon and a napkin, motioning for Jackson to sit down.

Jackson skeptically accepted his offer and sat down. He gazed at his food, seeing it was a mixed-vegetable soup. He got a spoonful of it and brought it to his lips, blowing on it before having a taste. It was delicious, and with how hungry he was, he started eating it as quickly as he could without burning his mouth. Aster watched with amusement from his side of the table. It took less than a minute for Jackson to finish his dinner.

"Vould you like some more?" he asked. The teen's attention went back to him.

"Yes, please… Sir." Aster gave a smile. _So he has manners, that's a good sign._ He got up and refilled the teen's bowl.

"You must have many questions. I do, too." He placed the bowl back on the table. "Vhat is your name?"

The teen stared down at the soup, making up his mind on whether to tell him the truth or not.

"Jackson. Jackson Overland." He stopped looking at his food and meet Aster's eyes. "Who are you?"

"E. Ostre Hasemünd, but you can call me by my English name, E. Aster Bunnymund."

"You have different names for different languages?"

"I have had many names through the ages. You know me as se Easter Bunny." Jackson stopped eating his soup.

"You mean that Pennsylvania Dutch story about a rabbit bringing coloured eggs during Easter? You're real?"

"Very much real, as you can see. Although I do not like to be seen, so tell no one of your time here." Jackson put down his spoon and looked down.

"I don't have anyone to tell, not that anyone would believe me."

"You are an orphan?"

"No, I… I ran away from home. I was on my way to Philadelphia when…"

"The snowstorm came. You should not have been traveling. Vinter is a very dangerous season, you could have died."

"I know that!" he shouted, instantly regretting it. This was no way to behave to his host, especially after being rescued from the snow. "Sorry. I just… I just couldn't stay in my settlement."

"Vhy not?"

"I had my reasons, let's leave it at that." Jackson once again looked down at his soup. It was clear something serious was weighing him down.

"It vas not vorss going out viss nossing in the cold of vinter!" Aster scolded, his German accent getting thicker. He had seen too many good people die for the stupidest of reasons.

"I didn't go out with nothing! I had a travel bag with me. It had my clothes, a bit of food, and money in it. Where is it, by the way?"

"I did not see any bag. I almost did not see you. Everything vas covered in snow."

"I'll have to go back for it…" Aster caught Jackson's brief look of worry.

"No, I vill go get it for you. Do not vorry." Aster finally picked up his spoon and started eating. "Ve vill keep talking after dinner."

Jackson gave a nod, finishing up his soup. After dinner they moved to Aster's library where there was an abundance of sitting chairs. Jackson took a seat and waited for his host to resume his questions. Aster stared at him, trying to figure out his secret.

"Vhy Philadelphia?"

"What?" asked Jack, confused at the question.

"Vhy did you chose to go to Philadelphia?"

"Oh, it was the closest city where a runaway could get work. Harder to find me there too, if my family came looking."

"So dhey do not know you left?" Jack shook his head.

"I wrote them a note before I left. Told them I was leaving to make a life for myself." He leaned back into the chair, staring at the ceiling. "But if I couldn't make the trip on my own, will I be okay in a city with no one to help me?"

"You should go back home," Aster suggested. "Your family must be vorried. They will be happy to see you."

"I can't." Jack closed his eyes, a single tear running down his cheek. "As much as I want to, I can't go back. I'd only bring them shame."

"Vhy vould dhey be shamed? Have you done something wrong?"

"I'm an abomination, a sinner who cannot be redeemed; fit only for the fires of Hell." Jackson let more tears run down his face before opening his eyes and staring at Aster dead on. "You shouldn't have saved me. I had already accepted death as my punishment."

The pooka got up from his seat, moving over to where Jackson sat. The teen's eyes widened in shock and fear, expecting a fist to his face. It never came. Aster kneeled down and looked him straight in the eyes.

"I have seen much in my life. Too much. I look at you and a see a young man. A good man. You are no abomination, and do not EVER think you are not worthy of life." In Aster's eyes, Jackson saw a look of concern, empathy, kindness, and the most beautiful shade of green.

"You do not know of my sin…"

"I vould, if you told me."

Jackson stared at him, staying silent for a moment. "Are you sure you're not the Devil, here to have me confess to my unholy desires?"

Aster shook his head.

"Then are you an angel, here to offer me salvation?"

"I'm the Easter Bunny. I spread eggs and hope for dhe celebration of dhe Resurrection." More tears ran down Jacksons' cheeks. Aster hated to see him with so much internal turmoil.

"I… I desire relations with men." He turned his head away, unable to face Aster after his admission. Jackson knew he was sick in the head, but held out hope that this strange creature could cure him. Since he was part of some cultures' Easter traditions, surely he had to be an agent of the Lord, and the Lord did many wondrous things through his disciples.

"Jackson…" The teen heard his name called out in a calm and soothing manner. He turned his head slightly to risk a glance at Aster. What he saw surprised him. The pooka's face was warm and inviting.

"Is this vhat has been troubling you? It is normal. There is nossing wrong vith vhat you feel."

"But, but," he sputtered. "It says so in the Bible! Man shall not lie with another man!" He tensed when Aster pulled him in for a hug.

"The bible says many things, but I do not think you are a sinner." Jackson almost couldn't believe it. He had gotten the exact opposite reaction he was expecting. Admitting his deepest darkest secret had gotten him a comforting hug. _Is it possible I went to Heaven instead of Hell?_ Instead of dwelling too long on that thought, he just cried his eyes out; letting out three years of repressed emotions. Aster gently stroked Jackson's hair in a comforting manner.

Jackson composed himself a few minutes later. Aster was kind enough to give him a handkerchief.

"Thank you," he said as he took it, rubbing the tears from his eyes. The pooka sat back down in his chair, his green robes now sporting wet stains.

"If you still want to go to Philadelphia, I will take you."

"What?" Jack asked after blowing his nose.

"I vas planning on taking you home, but now I cannot. You vill do better in a big town."

"You don't have to do that; you've done enough for me already. I can make my way from here."

Aster gave a small smile. Of course Jackson would think that, not really knowing where he was. The questioning had been rather one-sided. He stood up and walked over to where he kept the language dictionaries. If he was going to explain things, he might as well do it in more than simple sentences.

"Dhat is not possible; you are no longer in Pennsylvania, or the British Colonies for that matter." He flipped through the pages, looking up words in advance. A brief glance at Jackson showed he looked horrified. _Great, now he thinks he's dead again._ "You are in Europe."

"Europe? How? Why?"

"I had to bring you to my home to nurse you back to health. My home is in the Holy Roman Empire, specifically in Bavaria. I can open up tunnels anyvhere in sse vorld and can travel large distances in short time."

Jackson sat in silence. He had no idea where Bavaria was, but he did remember his geography lessons. The Holy Roman Empire was a large patchwork of nations in central Europe. And now he was there.

"Yes, I would like you to take me to Philadelphia, please."

Aster closed his book. "Ve vill head out to-morrow. I vill go fetch your bag and return shortly. Feel free to rest or vander about the burrow. I vould advise against going out into the Varren, you might get lost."

"Varren? You mean warren?" Jackson asked. He hadn't stepped outside but he was sure he saw a doorway that led there when he was following the smell of dinner. If he was in a warren, this burrow would connect to a tunnel that leads to other ones; or it could be the name for his village.

"Yes." Aster would have to practice his English pronunciation. "It is rather large and you vill- will get to see some of it vhen ve- when we leave."

"Can't I see it now?" Jackson asked. He was curious to see what the area looked like. Aster opened up the dictionary again.

"You can, but the light is dimming and I do not want to reset the light clock."

"Light clock?" Jackson had no idea what Aster was talking about, but he was dealing with a supernatural being, so it was to be expected. The pooka took his time thinking over the best way to explain it.

"You have noticed the light fixtures on the ceilings, yes?" He got a nod in response. "What do you ssink the light is?"

"Sunlight," Jackson answered, but only somewhat certainly. Aster smiled at that.

"You are partially right. It is an ancient light zat illuminates as well as sse sun, or any sun for that matter. I use it in my home to light rooms, along with sse Warren. That one is on a schedule to mimic day and night. I can change it, but it is very troublesome to do so."

Jackson stared at the light above, eyes filled with wonder. This beat candlelight by a longshot. "So does it look like a miniature sun?"

"It will be better if I show you. Come." Aster placed his book back on the shelf and walked out into the hallway, Jackson quickly following behind him. Once they got passed the doorway for the kitchen, the hallway turned right with a doorway on the left. This lead to what appeared to be a living room. Jackson saw open windows with the fading light of day passing through them. He didn't have much time to get much of a good look at anything else as Aster hurried along. Once he was outside, though, he had plenty more to look at.

The Warren is what he imagined the Garden of Eden would have looked like. The diming light only added to the beauty, casting everything in a golden glow. Flowers of all colors, sizes, and shapes grew everywhere; wild and free. Trees were scattered about the landscape. The terrain varied from really flat to constant hills. Jackson could see a river off in the distance, its surface sparkling. A quick look up revealed a large earthen dome over everything, with light beaming down from a large circular glass sphere at the center.

Jackson was dumbfounded. "We're underground, and it's spring."

"It is always spring here, and I cannot have my home above ground or people will find me." Aster started walking off in one direction of the Warren. "I will be back soon. Go back inside until dhen."

Jackson watched him walk off for a while before heading back in. He sat down on a couch in the living room and began to think about everything that had happened to him in just the past 2 days. It was the night of his birthday when he had left home. It was the best time for him to sneak out of the settlement, despite the cold. He had traveled for most of the night before finally making a fire and resting for a few hours. The day brought sunshine and a still wind, giving Jack hope that the rest of his trip would be just as pleasant. His hopes were dashed the following day when the snowstorm started. He lasted about an hour before he felt his body give to the frigid temperature. As he lay there in the snow, consciousness slowly slipping away, he thought this must be his punishment for running away; for having hope that a sinner like him could find salvation in a new beginning. He accepted that punishment and blacked out, only to wake up here. Here, in this warren of wondrous sights and warmth. He dared to hope that the snowstorm wasn't a punishment, and that what Aster said about him loving men was true. He ached to feel unashamed about himself like he did before puberty. If need be he could live a celibate life, but he could not live one full of self-loathing. Hoping for a lover was asking for too much, and the risk of finding others like him was too high.

His thoughts were disrupted when Aster walked in carrying his bag. "You found it! Thank you! I'd be in real trouble without it."

A quick check revealed that everything was still there, and the cold had kept the few pieced of bread and cheese fresh. He slung the bag over his back and headed for the bedroom.

The pooka followed behind him. "I will give you anything else you might need for your new life in Philadelphia. It will not be easy starting out." Jackson moved the chair by the bed over to the wall and then put his bag on it.

"You've already done so much for me. At this rate I'll be forever in your debt." He sat down on the bed, feeling a bit tired. He hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep since he left.

"You do not need to repay me; your newfound hope is good enough. Keep it, and yourself, alive."

"I will." Jackson laid his body on the bed, stretching and relaxing. A stray thought popped into his head. "Mr. Bunnymund, is this a guest room or your bedroom?"

"My bedroom. The bed is big enough to share, but if you are uncomfortable with that I can sleep on the _chaise longue_."

"No," Jackson said, sitting up. "This is your home; I'll sleep on the… shayslong." Not that Jack had any idea what it even was.

"Absolutely not. You need a proper night's rest or you risk getting sick. You nearly died of hypothermia not 4 hours ago. I also need to give you an elixir before bed to make sure you do not catch a cold."

Jackson couldn't argue with that, but he also didn't want to take Aster's bed. "We can share the bed."

It was normal for family members to share a bed, and close friends of the same sex, but this was an odd situation. They had only just met and it was improper for Jackson to sleep with other men. The loophole in this case was that Aster wasn't human, even if he acted like one. _I like men, but I don't like animal men. There's no chance of temptation, right? No, of course not! One major sin at a time, Jack._

"I will make the elixir now. Try not to go to sleep before I return," Aster said jokingly with a smile. He walked out of the room, leaving Jackson alone. The teen laid back down on the four-poster bed, his lack of sleep finally catching up to him.

_I guess I was more exhausted than I realized. I should undress, but… _His gaze shifted to the open archway, its lack of a door for privacy clearly evident. _The last thing I want is for Mr. Bunnymund to walk in on me changing. Sharing a bed will be awkward enough. Is there someplace to change other than under the bed sheets? _Jackson rummaged through his travel bag, looking for his nightshirt. He was glad he had decided to pack it, sleeping in your day clothes just wasn't as comfortable. Taking it into his hand, he looked around the room for anything large enough to hide behind.

_I guess under the bed sheets it is then._

In another room, Aster was busy finishing up the elixir for Jackson. It was a special blend of medicinal herbs, from his own garden, that provided vitality and protection against possible illness. Picking up a flask filled with water, he mixed in the ground up herbs until it turned a pale green. Satisfied with his work he went back to the bedroom, but was surprised to find Jackson under the bed covers jostling about. He quietly walked over to the bed and gently placed a paw on the sheets before he tossed them off.

A shout rang out as Jackson tried to cover himself after being so suddenly exposed. He was still wearing his undergarments, but felt indecent nonetheless. The teen grabbed back the sheets, covering himself back up and giving Aster a very upset glare.

"Why did you do that?! I was changing into my nightshirt!" A light blush started spreading on his face.

"I was wondering what you were doing under dhe sheets. Do you always change your clothes under dhem?" Aster got an even fiercer glare for that response. He couldn't help teasing; humans had become so timid about their own bodies.

"I wouldn't have to if this room had a door I could shut for privacy."

"It is just me here, how much privacy do you need? I have already seen you naked, after all…" Aster let that last bit of information hang in the air. Jackson's whole face turned red, dropping his glare for mortified shock. He had forgotten he had woken up naked, but in his defense meeting a giant German speaking rabbit would do that to you. Said rabbit was still staring at him, so he dropped his gaze and pulled the sheets closer to himself.

Aster frowned at the sight of Jackson's embarrassment. His teasing was all in good fun; it wasn't meant to upset anyone.

"It is nossing to be ashamed of. I did it out of medical necessity." Aster started to undo his robes, catching Jackson's attention. "But if it makes you feel better, I will let you see me naked, too."

Jackson's eyes instantly bugged out. "NO!" He released his hold on the sheets and moved his hands to block his vision.

"You will not see anyssing. I keep ssat area covered in fur nowadays." Aster finished taking off his clothing, fur exposed to the open air. Jackson snuck a slight peek through his fingers and lowered them when he didn't see the rabbit's genitals. There was as small outline of what were likely Aster's testicles, but not enough to draw constant attention to them. His gaze quickly shifted when he realized he had been staring at his groin for too long, instead focusing on the patterns on Aster's arm fur. They looked like flowers, matching the one on his forehead. The white patch from his muzzle extended down his chest all the way to-

_Okay, no need to look back there again._

His legs were the same bluish gray but turned white when they reached his feet.

The robe was put away in the armoire near the bed. "There, now no more awkwardness." Walking over to the bed, he handed Jackson the elixir. "Drink all of it."

One gulp and he almost spit it back out. It tasted terrible. If this was supposed to be good for him, Jackson wasn't buying it.

"One sip is not going to be very helpful, unless you are a baby. Drink it all." Aster got another glare for that, but a mild one. Jackson willed himself to drink every last drop and then handed the flask back to Aster.

"Remind me to never catch hypothermia again."

"Do not go running away in the middle of winter and you will not have to worry about ssat."

"My parents were forcing me to marry, I didn't really have a choice."

_So that's how liking men fits into all this. He does seem to be of marrying age, and the wedding would have been held in the spring._

Jackson caught the look of sympathy the rabbit was giving him. It was strange having someone who wasn't his sister show so much care and concern for him. She was the only one in the settlement who sided with Jackson on not going ahead with the marriage. They were the closest of siblings, looking out for each other. Jackson hated how he had to keep his feelings secret from her, how he had to leave without even saying goodbye.

"It wasn't just for my sake, but for hers, too. My bride-to-be, Elizabeth, is the judge's daughter. She is a nice girl, but she's not in love with me, nor I with her. She has eyes for the butcher's son, not that I blame her…"

Aster gave a knowing nod. "You did the right thing. You spared her and yourself from a loveless marriage." He put a paw on Jackson's shoulder, who tensed up for a second before relaxing. "Now you can find love on your own terms. You will make some man very happy."

Aster could see the newfound hope he planted in Jackson flare up as a spark in his eyes. He might have to visit him sometime to keep that hope alive.

"Get some rest. Pull the curtains close for the light to go out." Jackson finally noticed the bed did indeed have curtains that could be pulled close for privacy, and mentally kicked himself. Aster started walking out of the room, flask in hand.

"Wait, aren't you sleeping on the bed, too?"

"I am, but not until later. I still have some things to do," he said without even turning around. "Goodnight."

Jackson watched him leave, enticed by the way his fluffy tail and rear end moved with such ease. Once Aster was out of sight, he snapped out of his trance. _Great, now I'm sneaking looks at rabbits. When will I learn to keep my eyes to myself?_

Quickly putting on his nightshirt and putting away his clothes, he jumped back into bed and closed the light slowly started dimming until only darkness remained. Jackson slowly let his body relax into the soft mattress, daring to hope for a brighter future as sleep overtook him.

* * *

This chapter was suppose to be longer, but I figured this was a good spot to split it. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out on time, but I make no promises.


End file.
